(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turbine engines, and more particularly to turbine engine augmentors.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Afterburners or thrust augmentors are known in the industry. A number of configurations exist. In a typical configuration, exhaust gases from the turbine pass over an augmentor centerbody. Additional fuel is introduced proximate the centerbody and is combusted to provide additional thrust. In some configurations, the augmentor centerbody is integrated with the turbine centerbody. In other configurations, the augmentor centerbody is separated from the turbine centerbody with a duct surrounding a space between the two. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,140 and 5,385,015 show exemplary integrated augmentors.
The augmentor may feature a number of flameholder elements for initiating combustion of the additional fuel. Piloting devices are used to stabilize the flame on the flameholders which, in turn, distribute the flame across the flow path around the centerbody.